Before I'm Dead
by Kjminame
Summary: Hermione is not who she was anymore. She must reveal who she is to Harry and Ron. What she is. And who she is in love with. Songfiction.


**Before I'm Dead **

Around eleven o' clock at night she waited, patiently in front of the public library door at the edge of downtown London. She watched the people pass under the dim streetlights, crossing the roads than disappearing as more walked through. She watched the hand of Big Ben tick, and wondered how many more minutes she must wait. It would be any moment when he would come, but still it felt like hours she had been waiting for him to show.

_**Moon hangs around, a blade over my head**_

Then he came. He smiled as he approached her, as he did so, she smiled back.

"I thought you were never going to come." She said impatiently. He smirked.

"I'm here now." He said, while reaching for her hand and kissing it softly. He wrapped his fingers gently around her's, then stood beside her, now also facing the streets.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she replied.

_**Reminds me what to do before I'm dead**_

They spent many more moments just staring off blankly into the crowded streets. Watching and waiting in anticipation. Thinking about the visitors they soon expected, and how they would react once they've come. Just then, five familiar faces appeared out from under the lamplights. And to their expectations, they stopped cold in their tracks.

_**Night consumes light, and all I dread**_

She smiled nervously as he smirked evilly. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Sparrow and Pansy all stood frozen, looking puzzled at them. All in utter disbelief, all expressing a sort of betrayal.

"Hermione?!" Harry gasped. She smiled.

"Hello Harry." She spoke calmly.

Harry tried to speak again, but hearing her voice sent him a loss for words. Ron had the look of heartbreak in his eyes. Blaise, Sparrow, and Pansy all looked at Hermione with disgust.

_**Reminds me what to do before I'm dead**_

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked very confusingly.

"What are you doing with Draco Malfoy?" She smiled cautiously. Draco looked at him and sneered. She replied.

"Harry, Ron, there's something I have to tell you." Ron and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

"You've got some explaining to do yourself there Draco." Blaise butted in angrily, with the back up of Sparrow and Pansy.

"What are you doing with Granger the mudblood?" Hermione looked down at her feet while Ron and Harry fed Blaise glares. Draco turned from calm to enraged as he swore off at him.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" He screamed. Blaise shuddered, but quickly regained his ego.

_**Sun reclines, tease my mind**_

Hermione changed the subject quickly.

"We have brought you here to tell you together, we figured it would be easier that way." She said shakily. Ron furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Easier to tell us what together?" He asked in bewilderment. Pansy, Sparrow, and Blaise all sharply turned to look at her. She squeezed Draco's hand tighter in fear and nervousness. He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly back. He gazed into her face, which had unrest written all over it. He smiled at her in reassurance. He looked back at their guests, who were all awaiting an answer from her.

"We're leaving, tonight." Draco said in a soft tone.

_**Reminds me what to leave behind**_

At that moment, you could hear a pin drop. For the first time in their lives, these Slytherins and Gryffindors had something in common. They were all as silent as death and their eyes were as wide as the Earth itself.

"What?" Ron stuttered.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING DRACO!" Blaise exclaimed noisily. Draco merely beamed at him.

"No Blaise, I'm not." He said simply. Blaise's eyes coldly leered.

"And did the mudblood convince you to do this?" He asked in an icy voice. Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

_**Light eats night**_

Draco dropped her hand in one instant, and in the same instant, had it wrapped tightly around Blaise's neck. He slowly picked him up from the ground and pushed him against the brick of the library's outside. All of Harry's, Ron's, Pansy's, and Sparrow's eyes widened as they saw Draco's alight in red. "I thought I told you never to call her that." He said in an almost painfully hushed tone. Blaise glanced around himself quickly, hoping some of the passing people might see what was being done to him. None whatsoever. Hermione walked up behind Draco and laid her hand softly on his back.

_**And all I never said**_

"Please don't Draco." She spoke gently. Draco let out a breath as he lowered Blaise back to the ground. He freed him from his grip, and let Blaise stumble back over to where Sparrow and Pansy stood. He hunched over and coughed for a few seconds, then leaned back up to meet Draco's eyes, which had returned to their usual silver color.

"What are you?" He choked.

_**Reminds me what to do before I'm..**_

"That is what we have come here to tell you." Hermione said, while relocking hands with Draco. She took a long deep breath, and then let it out harshly. She closed her eyes and said in one short sentence;

"Draco is a vampire." Again, all was quiet. Their expressions showed little emotion. Just pure unbelief. But it wouldn't stay silent for long.

"And so am I." Hermione said in another large breath. At this, loud gasps were heard from Harry and Ron, whose features had changed from blank to stunned. They tried, but could barely speak.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped again. Ron scowled at Draco like he wanted to murder him. Hermione half grinned at them.

_**To see you**_

"How dare you do this to her!" Ron hostilely growled. "How did you do it? Jinx her? Curse her? Some kind of charm that would make her pass out!" He roared at him. Draco looked slightly taken aback. He was just about to come back with his defense when;

"I did it of my own free will Ron." Hermione told him, almost in a shameless sense. His face once again went blank.

"What made you do this?" He asked her. She looked beside her at Draco. Not surprised to see that he was already gazing at her. She squeezed his hand gently again.

"I love him Ron." She said hopelessly. Ron had jealousy spread across his face.

"I see." He grunted.

"How long?" Harry asked. She focused her attention back to their other visitors.

_**To touch you**_

"Since the beginning of seventh year." All of their guests once again had the look of betrayal written all over them. Pansy was trying desperately to choke back her tears.

_**To see you**_

"How come you never told us?" Harry asked again. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and glided slowly toward Ron and Harry. She froze in front of them and said lightly;

"I didn't think you would understand. And judging by your reactions here tonight, I was right." She answered. Both Harry and Ron bent their necks to look down at their feet. Shame was set in their stomachs.

_**To touch you**_

Once proven her point, she strolled back over to Draco's side and once again grasped his hand. Leaving the duo to peer at their shoes. Blaise, Pansy and Sparrow turned their heads to glance over at the two, then turned back to Hermione and Draco with disappointment. "Potty actually said something worth answering for once." Sparrow cackled. Harry snapped his neck up at hearing his name, and began to scowl at Sparrow once he realized what he said. Ron followed in his movements, also jerking up. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked Draco. He stared at the three for a moment, then he shrugged. "Same reason Hermione didn't tell them." He briskly said.

_**Epochs fly, reminds me**_

"Well I suppose we should be leaving now." Draco announced to their guests. They began to turn toward the dimmed streets when;

_**What I hide, reminds me **_

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called out. She whirled quickly back around to witness him hurrying toward her. He reached out for her arm and grabbed it, then pulled her into a tight embrace. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes and locked her arms around him as well.

_**The desert skies**_

"Be happy." He whispered to her. Harry released her from his arms. "I will see you again right?" He asked her. "Sometime Harry." Was her reply.

_**Cracks the spies**_

Harry stepped back from her to reveal Ron coming toward them. His hands in his pockets, his shoulders low, trying to fight back his words, trying to admit to himself that she was indeed happy with Draco.

_**Reminds me what I never tried**_

"Goodbye Hermione." Ron huffed once he had approached her. Hermione extended her arms to him, but he declined her offer. Instead he moved inches close to her face, and leaned in toward her. Without time to think, he pressed his lips against hers. She stood still, letting him have her for the second. She had always known he had loved her, but she pushed his feelings away. She knew he wasn't for her, but she had always felt guilt for hanging him on a string.

_**The ocean wide salted red**_

He pulled away. His cheeks tainted with red. She smiled in understanding, letting him know that it was okay. Harry didn't look shocked at all, he had known all along. Unlike the three Slytherins, whose jaws had dropped down to the ground.

"Sorry." Ron stammered. "I have just wanted to do that for a long time." He finished his sentence and then moved his head to the side of him to look at Draco. He gawked at him, and waited to be reprimanded. Surprisingly, Draco nodded. Also letting him know that it was fine. But then he sneered blackly. Letting him know if he did it again he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

_**Reminds me what to do before I'm..**_

Ron walked back over to Harry's side. Harry patted his back, in a sort of "well done" manner. Ron gave him a slight grin.

_**To see you **_

"Are we ready?" Draco asked Hermione. She gazed around herself. Scanning their visitors and their indifferent expressions. She focused on Harry and Ron for a moment, who were feeding her a look of approval. Hermione looked back into Draco's face. "Yes." She happily said.

_**To touch you **_

Hermione took Draco's hand once more.

_**To feel you **_

"Draco." Blaise had begun to walk up to him. Sparrow and Pansy trailed behind him.

_**To tell you **_

Blaise halted in front of the couple, and reached his hand out to grasp Draco's unoccupied one. He took his grip and shook his hand.

"I wish you luck." He spoke in a defeated tone.

_**The sun reclines, remind me **_

Blaise released his hand and strolled away from him, Pansy and Sparrow again followed behind him. Draco watched them walk to the same spot they first came in, and then focused on Hermione again.

_**The desert skies, remind me**_

"Now?" Draco asked her again.

"Now." Hermione answered back.

_**The ocean wide salted red **_

They turned their backs to face the dimmed streets. The lamplights lit their faces. Big Ben began to chime. It is midnight.

_**Reminds me what to do before I'm..**_

The crowds of people passing under the streetlights became thinner. They knew it was time for them to depart.

_**To see you **_

They began to walk towards the roads of downtown London. Leaving their guests behind to stare at them and the public library to sit beneath the moonlight.

_**To touch you **_

They stepped onto the pavement of the sidewalk and faded into the passing people. They didn't look back, but they knew they were still being watched by their visitors. They drew further into the streets, and felt the eyes that were burning deep into their backs vanish away.

_**To feel you **_

Hermione took a deep, shallow breath. Draco heard the air she breathed in, and glanced beside himself at her. She caught his eye, and gave him a withering smile.

_**To tell you**_

They broke their gaze on each other and faced their eyes to the road ahead. The chimes of Big Ben grew faint. The passers became faster in their strides. To what seemed like hours, was only minutes. The time grew longer as they went on. Patience would become a virtue. Blood would become life. Death would be them. Love would become theirs, forevermore. Hand in hand. Walking together into eternity.

_**Parting Words:**_

_**I started this song fiction a long time ago. I just never got around to finishing it. Please read and review!**_

_**Kjminame**_


End file.
